Leinenfaden
by Fellanda Vania
Summary: Kepercayaan dua orang tentang Benang merah diungkapkan melalui Seni yang berbeda membuat mereka bertemu dengan Jodoh Abadi mereka. Untuk perayaan hari jadi Rivetra Di indonesia semoga Rivetra tetap selalu hidup disini


Leinenfaden

Percayakah kalian pada benang merah, benang yang menghubungkan pasangan sehidup semati seseorang, yang akan menemani dari hidup hingga mati, bahkan jika benang merah itu putus maka sesorang tersebut dapat menetapkan takdir pasangannya tanpa benang merah. Benang merah tidak dapat dilihat oleh siapapun tidak dapat di teliti oleh para ilmuwan ilmuwan dunia, hanya dapat dirasakan dalam hati dan Firasatlah yang dapat mengetahuinya.

Benang merah tersebut sangat dipercayai oleh gadis manis berambut orange, wangi badanya bagaikan stroberi yang sangat manis bernama Petra Rall. Petra yakin akan adanya benang merah yang terikat di jari kelingkingnya, dengan itu ia dapat bertemu dengan jodohnya berbagi rasa senang rasa duka bersama pasangannya.

"Petra cepat berangkat kau akan terlambat" ucap sang ayah petra.

"Baik ayah" petra keluar dari kamar mungil yang nyaman untuk tempat istirahat petra, segera ia mengahampiri ayahnya yang merupakan satu satunya keluarga yang sangat disayangi oleh petra, ayah petra tidak dapat menjadi tulang punggung keluarganya lagi dikarena factor usia yang tidak mendukung, sehingga petra yang menjadi tulang punggung keluarga yang hanya tersisa ia dan ayahnya.

Setelah ia dan ayahnya menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka berdua segera ia berpamitan untuk kerja, kerja di perusahaan berbau seni ia memang sangat menyukai hal tentang seni, petra bakat dalam bidang seni 3D yakni patung, karyanya banyak disukai oleh orang orang, tanpa memerlukan berfikir keras asalkan petra senang maka karyanya jadi dengan sempurna.

Ketika petra sampai di tempatnya kerja, petra menemukan seseorang yang membuat petra senyum ramah sebagai ucapan selamat pagi, Pria yang bisa dibilang pendek mempunyai mata setajam elang, ekspresi yang sangat cuek, dan lebih suka mengekspesikan melalui seni lukis yang karya sangat mahal ketika dijual.

"Selamat pagi levi" petra menyapa seseorang bernama levi dengan ramahnya, petra yakin levi selalu datang lebih pagi dibandingkan lainya karena levi masih mencari ide yang cocok untuk tema hari ini.

"Pagi juga" jawab levi tanpa melihat petra

Melihat hal itu petra hanya menyerah saja dengan sikap dingin dari temannya berambut raven itu, segera petra pergi ke ruang kerjanya yang terdapat banyak sekali persediaan kayu kayu cantik siap di ukir.

Petra menggerjakan pola tegas namun tipis yang tergambar indah dikayu yang akan diukir. Hari ini tidak ada sama sekali pesanan untuk petra melainkan semua pergi hanya kebagian dekorasi dimana Hanji yang memegangnya, Hari hari petra berjalan seperti biasanya, ukiran yang sedang ia garap sudah mulai jadi hanya tinggal dihaluskan dan diberi sedikit ketegasan warna. yang bikin petra pusing saat ini adalah ketika ukirannya ini sudah selesai akan diberikan kepada siapa(?) ayahnya, tentu saja tidak karena petra hafal betul dengan tipe tipe ukiran yang disukai oleh ayahnya ini.

'Sudahlah aku pikirkan pada saat sudah jadi' batin petra yang berjalan keluar ruangannya, ketika petra bergegas untuk keluar dari tempat kerjanya, sekilas ia melihat Berpuluh puluh cat warna dari akrilik, maupun cat minyak terpapang diruang kecil nan hangat terkena sinar jingga dari matahari yang akan tenggelam, jingga dan orange merupakan warna yang petra sukai terpapang jelas melalui celah yang berada diruang itu karena penasaran petra pun melihat lebih dalam siapa yang berada didalam ruang kecil itu. Ternyata yang ada didalam ruang kecil itu membuat petra terkagum mendapatkan temannya Levi yang sangat elegan menurut petra dengan baju putih ternodai oleh bermacam macam cat berwarna mulai dari merah terang sampai yang lembut dan warana biru yang tidak dapat petra lihat dengan jelas, petra sungguh kagum bahwa levi ternyata semempesona itu. Karena terlau sibuknya petra dengan pikirannya yang melayang kemana mana tanpa sadar ia sedang diperhatikan oleh levi.

_**BLUSS…**_

Percikan merah mulai muncul di pipi petra, mungkin sekarang muka petra sudah seperti kepiting rebus, kenapa petra bisa seperti ini tentu saja hal yang sama seperti tadi petra masih terbuat kagum oleh penampilan levi yang berbeda dari biasanya. Tanpa petra sadari petra melangkah maju dan hampir tejatuh ke tempat dimana banyak sekali cat cat disana, secara tanggap levi menagkap tubuh petra dan langsung menariknya keluar.

"Ah- maaf aku tak bermaksud mengintipmu lev-"

"Tidak apa apa, kau mau pulang? Dan panggil aku Rivaille saja entah kenapa aku tidak nyaman dengan panggilan levi" ucap levi datar sambil menutup pintu yang ternyata merupakan tempat kerjanya.

"-ah..I..I..Iya, Rivaille, apa kau tidak pulang karena tempat ini akan ditutup lebih baik kita pulang sekarang" ucap petra sambil membenahi rambutnya dalam hati petra ia berteriak 'Petra Rall untuk apa kau mengucapkan kata kata itu dasar bodoh…!'.

"Hhmm.. aku baru saja ingin pulang tetapi ingin memberi sentuhan sedikit lagi untuk lukisanku, tiba tiba ada gadis berambut orange yang biasanya membawa pisau ukir berputar putar di perusahaan ini masuk tanpa permisi dan mengganggu kosentrasiku menyelesaikan karyaku ini" Ucap levi tanpa ekspresi, petra tahu bahwa seorang seniman biasanya lebih suka berekspresi langsung ke objek benda yang mereka sukai dibandingkan menungkapkannya secara langsung, maka dari itu petra biasa saja. Tapi jika boleh petra ingin menghajar pria yang ada dihadapannya karena omongannya setingkat neraka , tetapi hal itu di urunkan oleh petra karena jelas ini semua kesalahan petra, petra hanya menghela nafas yang sangat panjang saja

"Jadi Rivaille, Ingin pulang bersama karena kita yang terakhir disini" Ucap petra dengan nada yang malas.  
" Baiklah, tunggu aku disana -" levi menunjukan tempatnya "- aku akan mengemasi barang barangku" ucap levi yang secara gegas pergi keruangan kecil itu lagi.

Tempat yang levi tunjuk adalah tempat duduk panjang yang dimana para pelanggan yang mengantri memesan apa yang mereka butuhkan disini, petra pun menurutinya dan menunggu levi seperti anak kecil. Petra yang mulai lelah kerena lebih dari sepuluh menit levi tidak memunculkan batang hidungnya .

'Dasar.. ia menyuruhku menunggu disini tapi kenapa lama sekali' batin petra kesal, karena sumbu kesabaran petra sudah habis ia pun melanggar apa yang di katakan oleh levi dan bergegas menuju ketempat kerja levi.

"Hei kau..-" Suara Baritone yang petra dengar membuat bulu petra berdiri semua "- Kusuruh kau tunggu disana kenapa kau disini sekarang?"

'Baiklah tenang petra jangan teriak ataupun menamparnya, dia adalah manusia tanpa ekspresi yang kadang kadang lebih memuakkan dibandingkan Aoulo' batin petra sambil mengulus dadanya sendiri dikarenakan kaget dengan suara dan levi yang tiba tiba datang.

"Ehm~ kau terlalu lama di ruangan itu rivaille, kukira terjadi apa apa jadi aku berniat untuk melihatmu"

"Terserah dengan alasanmu, mari kita pulang sekarang" ucap levi tanpa melihat petra dan langsung bergegas keluar.

Petra pun hanya menghela nafas kesekian kalinya melihat teman sekantornya seperti itu, jika boleh disebelah petra ada vas bunga yang dibuat hanji dengan keramik tebal dilemparkan ke levi karena sungguh petra sangat muak dengan sikap seseorang seperti ini, tetapi petra masih sayang dengan nyawanya. Perjalanan petra dengan levi bagaikan sesorang anak yang diculik oleh buronan yang terkenal, sangat tegang. Apa yang terjadi dengan mereka berdua awalnya mereka berbincang bincang kecil sebetulnya petra lebih banyak yang aktif berbicara sedangkan levi hanya menjawab 'Iya' dan 'Hm'. Tentu saja siapa yang tidak kehabisan ide untuk berbicara dengan manusia seperti levi, lagi lagi petra hanya menghela nafas dan melihat langit yang hampir menghilangkan warna Jingga dan orange berganti menjadi warna Biru gelap dan ungu tua.

"Ne Rivaille, percayakah kau dengan benang merah" petra memulai duluan karena ia sudah mulai bosan dengan suasana hening.

"Benang merah?"

"Iya.., kepercayaan orang cina dan jepang dimana benang tersebut terikat dijari kelingking kita menghubungkan dangan jodoh sejati kita" ucap petra tersenyum lembut melihat langit yang sudah berganti menjadi warna biru gelap dan ungu tua.

"sebenarnya tidak, tetapi hal yang sangat menarik bagiku" ucap levi datar yang sebenarnya ia sedikit terkagum dengan petra yang terlihat berkilau saat melihat langit.

Bukan berkilau tetapi cantik.

"Aku penasaran siapakah yang terhubung dengan benang merahku, rasanya ingin sekali aku melihat benang merah tersebut, ingin sekali aku mengenalinya secara dalam siapakah jodohku itu" Petra Mengambil nafas cukup dalam dan membuangnya secara perlahan sambil menertawai dirinya sendiri.

"Heii.. sebenarnya aku ingin tanya satu hal tapi kau membuatku lebih penasaran dengan sikapmu itu" Ucap levi yang sedikit mulai penasaran dangan teman kantor yang berada sebelahnya ini.

"Hmm- Kau ingin tanya apa?"

"Banyak sekali- " Levi menghela nafas "- Pertama namamu siapa tiba tiba kau menyapaku begitu saja, kedua kenapa kau sangat percaya dengan benang merah padahal itu hanya sebuah mitos, ketiga kenapa kau segera ingin bertemu dengan jodohmu itu apakah secepat itukah kau ingin menikah" Ucap levi panjang lebar.

Petra yang melihat temannya yang pendiam ini ternyata juga bisa berbicara panjang lebar ini hanya menyembunyikan senyumnya dibalik telapak tangan yang telah menutupi daerah hidung dan mulutnya, antara ingin tertawa dan sedikit jengkel dengan teman sebelahnya sehingga petra memilih untuk mengatakannyadengan jelas.

"Namaku Petra Rall aku berkerja bagian ukiran ukiran saja, Kenapa aku percaya mitos itu karena hal itu yang menurutku paling masuk akal dibandingkan dengan lainnya, selain itu warnanya juga sangat indah merah berkilau-" petra menghambil nafas "- dan alasannya aku ingin mengenali cepat jodohku karena aku tentang masa lalu keluargaku terulang lagi, dan yang terakhir aku masih berusia 21 tahun"

"baiklah petra, aku sudah mengetahui pekerjaanmu dan sedikit pujian dariku terhadap karyamu yang bisa dibalang sangat bagus dibandingkan karya si kacamata bodoh itu, ini lebih tertata" Ucap levi mengeluarkan benda kecil berwana hitam legam dan memberikannya kepada petra.

Yang petra lihat adalah barang yang pernah ia buat dan sudah lama petra cari karena merupakan salah satu benda yang akan dikoleksi petra miniature kecil terbuat dengan kayu jati yang telah diasah samapai halus di ukir sangat teliti dan sabar membentuk Burung gagak dengan sayap terpapang jelas ukirannya sangat teliti karena sayap sayap kecilpun di ukir oleh petra, dicat dengan peraduan warna Hitam berkilau, putih , dan abu abu. Petra hanya terkejut dan membulatkan matanya saat levi mengucapakan kata kata yang sebenarnya sudah bisa didengar olehnya entah kenapa terasa sangat berarti ketika levi yang mengucapkan.

"-Terimakasih" ucap petra menundukan kepala karena muka petra sudah bersemu pink karena pujian levi.

"Hmm.. dan ini hadiah karena kau telah membuatnya dengan baik" Levi memberikan hadiah kecil kepada petra sekaligus dengan mengembalikan miniature burung gagaknya "- Aku berpisah terlebih dahulu karena ini jalan menuju rumahku"

Petra pun hanya mengangguk dan segera bergegas pulang kerumahnya

.

.

.

#Petra Pov.

Petra memasuki rumahnya yang hangat ia menemukan ayahnya sedang tertidur disofa karena keasyikan menonton tv saat menunggu petra, petra hanya bisa terenyum dan menyelimuti ayahnya dengan selimut tebal. Petrapun bergegas pergi ke Kamarnya melepaskan semua pakaian yang membuatnya sulit bergerak dan berganti baju ala rumahan. Petra tak sanggup berdiri karena kelelahan dan segera merebahkan dirinya kekasur yang empuk, jika mengingat ingat kata kata yang diucapkan oleh levi ia hanya tersenyum simpul. Jarang ada orang yang mengucapakan kata kata itu dengan yakin benar benar memuji karyanya.

Petra pun menutup matanya sejenak hanya untuk menenangkan pikirannya

'Dari mana Rivaille mendapatkan miniaturnya' batin petra sambil memeluk gulingannya 'apakah lebih kutanyakan langsung padanya besok, atau kutanya lewat hanji san karena ia sangat dekat dengan Rivaille' petrapun menenggelamkan mukanya diguling kesayangannya, dan tiba tiba Handphone petra berdering menandakan adanya panggilan .

"_iya dengan siapa-"ucap petra menanyakan siapa yang menelphonenya_

"_-Petra ini kau, ini aku hanji aku ingin bertanya sesuatu"_

"_Ah hanji san, anda ingin bertanya apa"ucap petra sambil membenahi posisinya dari tertidur menjadi setengah duduk._

"_kau menyukai warna apa?"_

"_Eh buat apa it-"_

"_Sudah katakan saja"_

"_Aku menyukai warna Orange yang lembut, dan jingga"_

"_baiklah, saat ini kau menyuakai seseuatu kah?"_

"_yah akhir akhir ini aku menggemari sepasang sayap dengan warna sebelah kiri biru dan sebelah kanan putih"_

"-Ah baiklah sampai jum-"

"_-Ah hanji san ada lagi aku menyukai benang merah"_

"_Benang merah..?"_

" _Iya… aku sangat menyukainya, tapi omong omong kenapa hanji san tiba tiba menanyakan hal itu"_

"_-Ah, aku dipanggil ayahku, samapai jumpa petra"_

"_Eh hanji san.."_

Terputus..

Hanji memutuskan percakapannya dengan petra, dan tentu saja petra mengetahui hal itu disengajaoleh hanji. Petra hanya menghela nafas saja dan menyerah untuk melanjutkan rasa penasarannya tentang hanji sehingga petra menutup dirinya dengan selimut kesayangannya dan memilih mempetualangi mimpinya yang indah.

**.**

**.**

_**Benang merah menghubungkan sepasang jiwa abadi , tidak dapat terlihat hanya berasalkan perasaan hati. Benang merah akan selalu mengikat dijari kelingking mu….**_

.

.

.

.

.

Aku membuka mataku yang masih merasa berat untuk menerima kilauan sinar pagi hangat nan Menyilaukan, ingin merapatkan ikatanku dengan selimut kesayanganku karena suhu saat ini lumayan dingin dan keadaan yang sangat tepat untuk melanjutkan mimipiku, masih dalam keadaan tertidur aku berusaha melanjutkan mimpiku lagi pula hari ini aku juga masuk kerja pukul delapan dan sekarang masih pukul enam jadi untuk apa aku bangkit dari kasurku. Tapi aku tidak bisa melanjutakn mimpiku bertemu dengan kaito vocaloid karena ayahku memanggil namaku terus menerus didepan kamarku.

" baiklah ayah aku akan bangun" mendengar hal itu suara yang sedikit berisik di telingaku mulai menghilang hanya tersisa bunyi kicauan burung burung didepan jendelaku, secara segera aku bangkit dari kasur hangatku dan segera menuju kamar mandiku, aku mencuci mukaku secara lembut dan mengeringkannya dengan handuk kecil dan lembut.

Ketika aku selesai mengganti pakaianku dengan pakaian yang resmi aku melihat handphone yang ternyata ada pesan yang tentu saja dari Hanji san

**From : Hanji-san**

**To : Petra R**

**Subject : Cepatlah datang..!**

**Re: Yo.. Petra..**

"**Hari ini teman satu ** **teknik Levi datang, Farlan dan Isabel maka dari itu cepat datang kita merayakan bersama sama… cepat datang atau kau akan dikeluarkan oleh Erwin.."**

.

.

.

Itu bukan email tetapi surat anacaman…

Petra hanya menghela nafas dan segera menuju ke ruang makan dan sarapan, ia pun berangkat menuju tempat kerjanya tanpa sengaja Ia berpas-pasan dengan levi

"hai rivaille.." ucap petra

"hai juga petra" ucap levi cuek

"ku dengar farlan san dan Isabel chan sudah datang dari paris"

"aku tidak peduli dengan mereka"

" eh.. kenapa"

" sudahlah petra aku sudah muak dengan hal itu , cepat kita begegas ke tempat kerja maka dari itu cepatlah" levi meninggalkan petra

Petra hanya menurut dan menyusul levi, ketika levi dan petra sampai ditempat kerjanya petra menemukan teman temannya yakni Oulo, Gunter, Erd, Hanjii, Erwin, Eren, Mikasa, Armin yang dimana mereka merupakan orang orang penting dalam proyek(?) yang kurang penting.

Disana petra dapat menemukan Isabel dan Farlan yang sedang mengobrol asyik dengan Erwin, entah kenapa ketika petra melihat levi yang dapat ditangkap oleh petra saat ini levi sedang menatap farlan dengan ekspresi cukup kesal. Apa yang terjadi dengan levi, petra jelas tidak ingin ikut campur.

.

.

"Yo… Petra" Farlan menyapa petra dengan ramah.

"Ah..iya selamat datang kembali farlan san" petra tersenyum.

"Wow,,kau tambah cantik petra, bagaimana jika kau menjadi-" kata kata yang dilontarkan oleh farlan tidak diungkapkannya secara lengkap karena levi menarik tangan petra dan memberi isyarat untuk menjahui farlan, petra hanya menggangguk dan mengikuti levi lagi.

"Rivaille ada apa..?" ucap petra dengan ekspresi sedikit bingung.

"Tidak ada apa apa, aku hanya ingin kau menjahui farlan saja ia tidak baik untukmu" ucap levi sambil mengelus lembut kepala petra, petra hanya menundukan kepalanya karena saat ini mukanya telah bersemu merah.

Tanpa disadari levi hanya tersenyum sangat tipis melihat ekspresi petra yang begitu menggemaskan.

.

.

.

# Petra Pov

Farlan san dan Isabel chan hari ini datang dari paris yang telah menyelesaikan seminar dan pendidikan selama satu tahun di sana, jika boleh aku ingin sekali kesana dan mendalami ilmu memahatku , saat aku tiba dikantor aku melihat Rivaille langsung pergi keruang kerjanya selama beberapa menit, entah apa yang terjadi kurasa itu bukan urusanku, aku pun pergi menuju ruanganku dan melihat hasil karyaku yang kemarin aku kerjakan dengan sepenuh hati hanya tinggal dihaluskan sedikit saja dan kuberi ketegasan warna yang sesuai dengan temanya, jika boleh kuberitahu patung kali ini yang aku buat adalah sebuah lambang sayap berwarna putih dan biru dengan perpaduan warna merah yang mengikat seperti benang berwarna merah, untuk yang sayap mempunyai artian bebas,warna biru melambangkan langit yang terbentang luas dan tidak ada yang mengetahui seberapa luasnya langit tersebut sedangkan warna putih melambangkan jiwa suci yang terbentang dalam langit yang begitu luasnya. Sedangkn yang merah? –ah tentu saja itu bagian yang ku sukai merah melambangkan benang merah dan aku ingin menggabungkannya.

"-Petra..?" ucap seseorang sambil membuka pintu kerja petra yang dapat petra lihat adalah seseorang berambut hitam raven yang aku kenal. Ia adalah Rivaille

"Iya ada apa Rivaille" aku pun membalikan badanku agar dapat melihat levi dengan jelas.

"Tidak ada apa apa, hanya saja hari ini farlan sudah datang, aku ingin mengukapkan saja dan aku tidak ingin farlan yang mengucapkannya terlebih dahulu" ucap levi dengan nada yang begitu rendah, aku hanya terkejut melihat levi dapat berkata seperti itu dan aku pun hanya terheran dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh levi.

Levi pun mengambil nafas cukup dalam sebelum mengucapkannya dengan jelas " Sudah lama aku memendam perasaan ini,aku meyukai sifatmu yang begitu hangat bagaikan sinar musim semi dan senyuman mu bagaikan kehangatan dimusim semi sejuk dan menyenangkan-" levi mendekati ku "-aku sudah lama menyukaimu sejak kau pertama kali kerja disini Petra Rall" ucap levi dengan nada yang meyakinkan namun dengan ekspresi yang seperti biasanya.

"ke…ke…kenapa kau mengucapkannya dengan tiba tiba Rivaille" aku menutup mukaku dengan kedua telapak tanganku, tidak ingin rasanya Rivaille melihat mukaku yang sangat merah dan aku pun menahan tangisanku karena senang dengan ungkapan perasaan levi yang ternyata telah menaruh hati terhadapku, tentu aku senang karena perasaanku yang kukira hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan ternya malah terbalik dengan dugaanku.

Levi pun mendekatkan dahinya kedahi petra levi dapat merasakan panasnya tubuh petra.  
" Petra" levi memanggil petra , petra pun mendongak dan melihat muka levi, levi pun terkejut melihat muka petra begitu merah dan menahan tangis, levipun hanya mendengus geli melihat petra seperti ini dan levi mendekatkan mukanya agar dapa mencium petra

Sedikit lagi…

Sedikit Lagi…

Kurang Sedikit lagi levi dapat mencium petra dan levipun menutup matanya.

"Brakk"bunyi pintu terbuka keras "Oiii.. Petra kenapa kau tidak keluar" suara hanji terdengar keras sehingga membuat petra terkejut dan mendorong levi agar menjauh darinya, hanji yang melihat levi dan petra sedng seperti 'itu' hanya terkejut dan mematung. Secara segera levipun meninggalkan petra dan menarik hanji keluar dari ruangan petra.

Petrapun hanya menunduk malu dan keluar dari ruangan segera menemui Isabel dan farlan.

.

.

.

.

.

# Back to Current time

Levi yang menarik petra karena farlan mengukapkan perasaannya kepetra sedikit marah, levipun memberikan isyarat kepada petra agar tak mendekati farlan, petrapun mengerti dan berjalan meuju isabel, mikasa,eren, dan Armin yang sedang berbicang bincang asik.

Levipun mendekati farlan dan hanya berbisik kepada farlan

'Petra milikku, tidak akan kubiarkan kau menyentuh petra, kau sudah punya Isabel, aku telah banyak mengalah untukmu dan kubiarkan Isabel menjadi milikmu dan sekarang jangan berani beraninya kau menyentuh petra dengan tanganmu yang penuh bakteri itu, atau kau akan mati dengan sia sia' ucap levi dengan nada tenang tetapi penuh ancaman. Farlan hanya mendengus pasrah dan membiarkan levi pergi begitu saja.

Hari telah beranjak sore, tidak ada pekerjaan yang melelahkan karena hari ini kantor ditutup. Karyawan yang dianggap penting dan dipanggil oleh hanji mulai bubar, farlan dan isabelpun bergegas pulang dan ketika levi melihat petra akan pulang levipun menarik petra dan membawanya pergi ke ruang kerja levi.

"Rivaille..!" ucap petra dengan nada sedikit terkejut dan bersemu merah.

"Petra kau belum menjawab Pernyataanku" ucap levi dengan nada yang rendah.

Petrapun hanya menunduk dan mendorong levi agar tak terlalu dekat dengannya, ketika petra mendongak ia melihat Kanvas besar yang terletak didepan jendela yang terbuka dan sinar matahari sore menerangi kanvas tersebut, yang petra lihat saat ini adalah sebuah perpaduan warna coklat susu dan coklat cokalat lainnya sehingga menjadi warna Caramel, itu adalah dirinya.

Levi melukis petra dikanvasnya yang sangat besar menghadap kesamping yang terkena sinar matahari sore dengan begitu detail dan halus, satu lagi yang membuat petra terkejut adalah sebuah garis berwarna merah seperti benang merah dilukis tipis namun terlihat jelas. Petra pun mendekati lukisan levi agar dapat melihatnya dengan jelas, levi menghadang petra sehingga petra dan levi terjatuh dan petra berada diposisi atas, secara segera levi dan petra membenarkan posisinya dan saling berdiam tak ada yang berbicara.

Levi melihat Tetesan air mata yang bening jatuh dari petra yang saat ini sedang menunduk

"Petra.."

"Rivaille, jika aku boleh jujur aku ingin mengukapkannya secara juga, aku sangat menyukaimu sejak 2 tahun yang lalu bahkan sekarang bisa dibilang aku cinta kepadamu, bahkan jik farlan san mengucapkakn perasaannya kepadaku aku tetap menolaknya, terima kasih Rivaille, terima kasih…" petra menghapus bercak air mata yang berada dipipi dan matanya dan menatap jelas mukanlevi yang saat ini levi sedang bersemu merah tipis tetapi petra dapat melihatnya.

"Terimakasih Rivaille kau telah membiarkan perasaanku terhadapmu terbalas" petrapun tersenyum hangat, levipun hanya tersenyum dan memeluk petra cukup lama.

"Jika boleh, aku akan melamarmu sekarang juga petra" masih dalam dekapan pelukan Levi petra terkejut.

"Eh-" Petra melihat levi dengan muka yang bersemu merah, levi pun gemas dengan sifat petra den memilih mencium kening petra.  
" Petra rall Izinkan aku untuk mengubah nama belakangmu menjadi Ackerman, ijinkan aku agar orang orang yang baru saja mengenalmu dan yang lainnya memanggilmu dengan sebutan Ackerman, aku ingin kau menjadi milikku sepenuhnya dan ku ijinkan kau memilikiku sepenuhnya" ucap levi dengan nada yang meyakinkan dan petra hanya terejut dengan perkataan levi.

"Jadi nama margamu Ackerman , tapi tidakkah ini mendadak levi"

"iya ackerman adalah nama margaku, dan Tidak mendadak karena aku sudah bilang kepada ayahmu bahwa aku akan menikahimu dalam waktu dekat ini dan ia berjanji tidak akan bilang kepadamu terlebih dahulu, aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya" ucap levi dengan seringai bangga dan petra pun hanya memukul dadal levi dengan pelan.

"Dasar, jadi itu penyebabnya akhir akhir ini ayahku sering senyum senyum sendiri dan selalu membicarakan pernikahan"

"Jadi kau menerimanya"

"Tidak" ucap petra tegas diikuti dengan tawa ringan dari bibirnya"-walaupun aku menjawab tidak tapi aku tetap mencintaimu levi" petra melihat mata levi yang tampak bingung.

"lalu kenapa kau menjawab Tidak"

"-Tunggulah aku satu tahun lagi, tunggu aku sampai aku dapat menyelesaikan Studyku sehingga aku dapat melayanimu dengan sepenuh hati"  
"Kau masih kuliah..?" ucap levi heran

"Iya aku kuliah hanya hari minggu saja saat kerja sedang libur, lagi pulan jurusan yang aku ambil adalah jurusan seni sehingga aku dapat menyelesaikannya dengan cepat" ucap petra mengelus lembut pipi levi

"Baikalh akan kutunggu sampai kau berumur 22 dan selesai study asalkan kau tidak berpindah hati dariku"

Petra dan levi tertawa ringan diruangan yang terkena sinar sore yang hangat, sekilas petra dapat merasakan adany ikatan yang begitu kuat dan terlihat tipis mengikat mereka berdua, seperti benang biasa tetapi bewarna merah yang begitu petra percaya.

Levipun mencium petra dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan dibawah sinar sore yang hangat dan meyakinkan meraka tentang perasaan yang akan terus abadi

_**Benang merah sungguh ada menghubungkan pasangan dengan jiwa yang abadi, berwarna merah lembut namun tegas~…..**_

_**Fin…**_

**A/N :**

**Hallo Para Readers.**

**Saya mengucapakan banyak terimakasih atas semuanyadan saya mengucapkan selamat hari jadi RivetraIndonesia yang ke 1 tahun**

**Awalnya fanfic ini kubuat sehabis Unfuilled Love chap 3 sudah dipublis karena ini perayaan sekalian saja agar meramaikan pair Rivetra..**

**Sekali lagi saya mengucapkan terima kasih sebanyak banyaknya**

**Semoga Rivetra selalu tetap hidup di Indonesia, saya mencintai kalian semua# pegang poster Rivetra..**

**Sekali lagi Selamat hari Jadi Rivetra Di Indonesia~**

**Lain kali saya kan buat Pair Rivetra yang lebih jelas dibandingkan Leinenfaden ini**

**Someone Review..?**

**Terimakasih saya mencintai kalian semua…**


End file.
